Marks Fantasy
by DustyDinosaur
Summary: When mark finds himself alone at night Mark&Roger.


Mark removed his trousers, leaving them in a heap on top of his t-shirt. He flopped onto his bed, his head wriggling softly on a white pillow. Light noises came from the main living area and Mark knew fine rightly if he didn't get sleep now then he wouldn't for the rest of the night. There was Mimi giggling. _That_ giggle. The giggle that makes any sane man jump. Well, maybe not everyone, maybe just Mark. He was, however, known by Angel to be jealous of her. Not of her, exactly, but what she had.

It wasn't long before Marks eyes were shut. Not tight, though no light was getting his pupils. By now, he thought, they could be at least high. Not tonight, though, and he could still hear them sniff and giggle. He found this disruptive. Of course, if Mark was acting as Mimi, he could think of ten other things he could be doing with Roger on that cold couch. Mark grinned to himself, thoughts filling his perverted mind. From the outside, he looked a little innocent, but when you got inside his head… It wasn't long before his boxers felt tight. He wasn't under the blanket, and the large erection shot his boxers from his skin, letting a light draft molest him. He wasn't complaining… No, that wasn't a draft; it was air which had escaped Rogers's mouth. Warm, second hand air would once filled Roger's lungs.

Marks eyes shot open – he could hear foot steps. And, although he knew exactly where they were going, he couldn't help but glance to the door just in case. Rogers door closed, Marks eyes closed and contact closed – contact between marks naked, slim chest and his cold hand. His hand rubbed down his chest, following the light hairline from his stomach down into the depths of his erection. With a heavy sigh the door to Marks world opened – he wasn't complaining.

Marks hips began thrusting as his hand gave off light strokes. They were teasing, light, playful, but Mark couldn't help it – Roger did come off as the tease. He moaned lightly, clashing his teeth before pouting his lips. His fantasy, which he eagerly wished to come true, was having a greater effect than he thought. The thought of Rogers's ass, and all of Marks different aspects of seeing it, felt almost real. He moaned, again, hearing fain moans coming from a far off room – Rogers.

_Roger was lying naked onto Mark, their lips carelessly colliding with pants and the odd moan. Roger's bed never looked so good. The hand that was once Marks was Rogers as it followed the trail down into his boxers. Mark moaned. Roger was a tease. He gave Mark playful strokes and light caressing, his tongue dancing behind his lips as Mark ordered them to collide again. Mark, however, couldn't bare his hands on Rogers's shoulders any longer. They slide down past his waistline, paying rest on Rogers's firm ass. They both mildly moaned._

Marks hand furiously moved, tightly wrapped around his penis. His hips thrusted into his hand, the sheets behind him becoming slightly sweaty as he tilted his neck, his eyes closed as tight as possible. He gave another moan, his hand slowing, but his hips picking up pace.

_Roger didn't hold back any longer. He was pumping harder than Mark could have imagined and he wasn't in a position to complain. Roger was heavily sucking his neck, the warm air lingering around Mark. His hips moved in and out of Rogers's hand which only rarely moved, teasingly, playful, almost kinky in a sense. _

Mark's fantasy was slightly disturbed by Roger and Mimi, though he turned the noises into his own. He was bored of being wanked, bored of wanking. He wanted foreplay, extras – he was just bored of imagining the same thing. His grip lightened as he got himself into the mood. Suddenly the feelings became so real he could have orgasmed without touching… although that would be no fun.

_Mark was heavily pounding into his lover's hand. Rogers's bed was squeaking due to unforeseen force from Mark and Roger as Mark grabbed a hold of his erection. Mark not only was pleasuring himself in the hand of Roger, but stroking Roger as well. Roger give out a moan, his hips also moving as Mark stopped, lifting up from the pillow as Roger edged forward. He sat up on his knees, sitting on Marks chest as Mark leant up on his elbows. Rogers head leant against the wall as he pushed down, he cock entering Marks warm mouth. Mark glanced up at Rogers closed eyes._

It wasn't long before Marks hand furiously beated at his erection again. He couldn't help but moan a little, not caring if Roger or Mimi heard. He arched his back, his hips and hands working in rhythm. He, however, didn't want to feel the build up of pressure.

"Roger… Fuck… me." He whispered in light breath, his back lowering to sweaty bed sheets and panting becoming a burden. He gulped, his hand still going strong, still pumping until that last second. He moaned, again, panting becoming heavier as his hips thrusted one last time. His chest wasn't dry anymore. His hand removed itself from his boxers and his own cum, running up his stomach to his chest. Panting, he turned onto his side to grab a few tissues.

_Rogers warm fluid entered Marks mouth, soon to be spat onto his chin and chest. Roger grinned, doing a 180 degree spin before bending his back, taking in Marks cock into of vice versa. Mark clenched onto the bed sheets – sweaty bed sheets – as he humped Rogers mouth. He moaned into Rogers cock before the pressure from own was finally released. Roger rolled off turning back round to lie beside the smaller boy. Mark turned on his side, his head lying on Rogers's naked chest as Rogers arm wrapped around his roommate. Roger lightly kissed his forehead.  
_"_Night, you." _


End file.
